Modoridori, the comeback bird
by The Musical CC
Summary: Watanuki's first time in the shop was also his first kiss. Too bad he already forgot it. Watanuki/Yuuko.


It wasn t really their first meeting, but both where still surprised to see each other.

Him, because she was beautiful, laying on her sofa, her dark hair spreading like a fan on the cushions. When he'd heard '_The Witch of Dimensions_' he'd taken for granted that she d be some sort of hag, or at least, an old woman. The way his uncle had described her (Crazy, whimsical, scary) didn't match what the eye met. Even so, there was an aura to her that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on their ends.

Her, because despite the fact that he was a boy, her heart jumped painfully at the sight of those blue eyes and raven hair. He looked too much like Clow -he even wore glasses god damn it!- Much to her dismay, because she already knew they'd spend much time together in the future.

"_Your name?_" she asked softly. He started, still flooded with a sense of surrealism.

"_Li Tsubasa_" he replied. She smirked, amused.

"_Didn't anyone tell you how unwise it is to give someone your true name at once?_" she said in a most un-solemn tone. He pouted a bit, his cheeks slightly pink. At his age, the possibility that a woman were making fun of him was just embarrassing.

"_Of course, I already knew your name too_" she added, he frowned, causing her to laugh.

"_If you knew, then why did you ask?_" he said, as dignified as he could.

"_Purely for comedic purposes; I wanted to see your face after I said that_" the boy sighed.

"_I can see why uncle said you'd make me mad"_ he said sourly.

"_Ah, yes, how nice of him to warn you_" she chuckled "_How is he, by the way?_"

"_Grumpy as ever_"

"_I see you take after him. Touya was never one for fits and giggles_" at his annoyed look, she laughed again.

"_Are you going to ask what my wish is or not?_"

"_I was hoping you'd tell me without me having to ask_"

"_Jeez, you're very lazy!_" he protested, but all the same obeyed. Then he made a pause, searching for the exact words. He had been warned that sometimes, wishes don t go as planned because of something as insignificant as a poor word choice.

"_I wish for you to help the other Tsubasa_"

She went serious. Of course, she'd foreseen that this would happen, but it still was unnerving. He hadn't even hesitated, nor looked away. All about him betrayed a profound determination, and this bothered her a little.

"_The price is high_" she warned, knowing that he d insist even so.

"_Whatever the price is, I'll pay_" he solemnly promised "_Just help him_"

Stupid, really stupid, downright stupid, stupidly stupid. She made a mental note to tell him later that saying 'I'll pay anything' was nothing but silly.

"_I'm afraid I haven't made myself clear_" she said, sitting up, her crimson orbs gaining a somehow dangerous glow "_To do this, I shall require something very valuable to you. I will take away the memories of your parents, your true name and your bond with your remaining family_"

He was momentarily taken aback, scared even. His eyes were pinned on her, perhaps expecting her to clear up that her previous statement had been just a joke. Of course, it didn't happen, and he had no choice but to accept that she was dead serious. The boy gulped. For a moment or two, she dared to hope that he d take his word back, even knowing it was not happening.

"_...I accept_" he said, his voice quivery. She closed her eyes.

He was acting recklessly, in this he was very much like that other child. He was kind, perhaps too kind for his own good, she would have to remember that for later. He was also a fool, and this was what made it harder, she couldn't help but feeling as though she was taking advantage.

"_Umm...Miss Witch?_" he asked unsure "_Is everything alright?_"

She opened her eyes and realized that she probably had let her face betray her emotions. She took another mental note: Don t let that happen when he comes back, later.

"_Your wish_" she said, getting to her feet "_I will grant it_"

Her magic circle appeared in the floor, under the boy. The light it gave was terrible, merciless, yet, he was smiling.

"_Thank you_" he said softly. She stared at him, her brow knitting. Those words bothered her, mostly because she kept thinking she didn t really deserve them. Not in this case, anyway.

"_After I remove your memories, you will forget the store, and me too. Your uncle will also be forgotten, as well as the faces and names of your parents and your true name I will grant you a new name, a name chosen by your mother for you to wear from this day on: Kimihiro Watanuki_"

"_Kimihiro Watanuki_" he repeated, as if to make sure. He smiled "_It does sound like mother_"

"_I will store your memories in a jewel, so that the other child may use them when the day comes_"

"_Thank you_" he repeated. She cocked an eyebrow.

"_You truly are an idiot"_ she replied, making him shot her a slightly sourer look. Much better, it was easier to deal with anger than never-ending kindness.

"_Ah, just one more thing, before I forget_" she said suddenly, approaching him. The question he'd been about to ask died in his lips as she pressed her own over them. No more than a few seconds passed, and she retreated before he had the time to react. Blood flooded his face and his jaw fell.

"_WHAT THE HELL?_" he managed, touching his mouth, his face as red as a tomato. This made her laugh again.

"_Calm down, I wasn't trying to abuse you. I just used a_ jutsu_ on you_" she said aloofly "_It's called_ Modoridori, _the come-back bird. This way, I can make sure you'll eventually come back"_

"_Wasn't there another way?_" he barked. She didn't have the chance to answer, the light wrapped the newly named Watanuki and he disappeared on a flash. He'd wake up in his own futon, with the idea that he had just had a really weird dream and thinking he'd been living alone for years. She, meanwhile stared at the spot where he'd been, deep in thought.

"_Well, there might have been another one_" Yuuko finally told the empty room "_But..._" she smiled deviously "_I really wanted to see your face after I did that_"

* * *

><p><strong>Salutations. C.C. (aka) the author here. Not much to say about this one, except it is one of my theories on how their second meeting had been (Because the first one was...you know, when he was a kid) I hadn't originaly intended it to be so tilted towards WatanukiYuuko, but I guess it's hard for it not to when she kisses him. Ah, well. **

**The 'Mododridori' is originally from one of CLAMP's new mangas (Gate 7) and yes, it involves kissing. Just sounded to me like something very Yuuko-ish to do**


End file.
